Festargoids
The festargoids are a species of sickening organisms completely based of contagions, diseases, and biohazards. They are commonly organized and united in pestagues leaded in multiple ways from a single entity to the whole of the plague or composition. No pestague is alike as they are all varying of their conditional roots and mindset or thoughts but nonetheless may form together or assimilate others into one type. Usual characteristics Absorb any bio-materials for resources Plague-like Able to generate from pools of their plagues Mass spread of essences of decay, like in trails Pestilence adaptation, even to non-organic beings Practical generation from almost any form Able to absorb and manipulate diseases depending on its strength Do not feel pain or senses that would falter them Sapient Festargoids Ogrague Fatty humanoid that is bloated with disease and decay. Having two arms and legs with three fingers each hand and one hoof for each foot and multiple tentacle appendages that connect to other parts of its body as a form of circulation. Its head can have from one to two eyes or one to two heads with wide and lengthy jaws and tongues that overly salivates. It's bloated body extends outward and downward and is full of bile in which it spews onto its foes and has the strength to crush blocks of dense objects and bash through layers of metal (depending on the metal type). Its skin, though seemingly decayed, is tough and varies from dry to moist or crusty to lumpy; primarily irregular as it has the sign of countless diseases. It's intelligence varies from enough for self-sufficiency to high intelligence to be creating labs. Zulscarp Bony and dry yet viscous sluggish humanoid. The body is not fleshy as it seems like a corpse of bones and skin, it's dry yet viscous in some parts of it generating a seeping pool of plagues. It's insides are irregularly exposed in areas to excrete its vile fluids as well as all it's pores including the eyes. It has two to six arms with each arm having one hand with three to six fingers with sharp claws that can pierce steel, a head with one to three mouths and two to four eyes and a stubby nose, possible varying tendrils in the back extending to twice its height, and two legs each with dry to fleshy swollen feet and five toes on each of the feet. The height can vary from 5 to 12 feet and up from age, the jaw can open to three times a human jaw can, and the arms extend of at least 3/4th of its height. Ogrunglunder Fatty large humanoid alike a large Ogrague, bloated with disease and decay. It is large, the size of old pine trees, towering in its deathly sight. It has two arms and two legs, the arms and legs sag with its excess, thick skin and tissues; each arm has four stubby fingers and the legs with one hoof each. It's body is covered in fat flaps and is bloated which it's sagging belly extends downward and outward and has tentacle circulation. It has one head which may have one or two eyes, to a less common multiple eyes to leak concentrated diseases and may have from one to two horns. It is full of bile varying in characteristics of its diseased compositions and the strength to rip the grounds to shreds from rocks to dirt no matter how compacted it is. Their strength and toughness allows them to shrug off heavy arms and take impossibly severe punishments. They can survive the vacuums of space and travel by will. Blisaeyagot Slippery and moist flesh sack of giant proportions held afloat by its constant emissions of diseases and psionic limbs of root-like tentacles that generally face downward like a submissive tail. Covered in black and yellow blistering eyes of which leak countless disintegrative plagues and other festargoids. Itself is a boiling pot of never ending generation of unlimited plagues and festargoids. The skin, though seemingly decayed, can withstand significant hazards of temperature and piercing objects where it can clap together it's tentacles with the leaking plagues and formulate highly pressured bubbles that boil at temperature of at least 6000 kelvin and keep alive the abominable organisms it releases. Sentient Festargoids Snaggot A snake-like parasite that duplicates itself by eating enough organic materials. The body is alike a black maggot with a large mouth opening for rending flesh, it attacks by slashing as merely chomping is against instinct and as it slashes it spreads it's contagion around it by the flinging teeth. Itself is flooded with diseases and eats like a fly by spewing pus-like liquid of contagions on flesh and then eats it. The skin is rough and leathery, moistened with liquids from open pores resembling sores. Once it eats enough flesh it will shed itself causing itself to duplicate and create another snaggot. Twisarkull An abomination that resembled a stretched and twisted compilation of flesh from different organisms. It has pores that resemble mouths and use those mouths to spew acidic gases and toxins, and has "eyes" which are empty black holes in which small creatures come out from. In a general shape, it has overly fatty legs and arms with large claws that sweat with poison and a torso that resembles a bloated chest. It moves, when chasing prey, at a minimal pace of around a slow bear and it's strength is capable of breaking thick, reinforced steel with ease, adamantium with significant effort, and carrying tons weight of materials. While it's strength is significant, it's mainly used at all means to expose and corrode for and with its diseases to weaken for it to break apart and repeat and dissolve all organic material and metal into a puddle of liquid plagues. Blighklun A bloated sack of gases roughly half the size of an average human being that levitates by releasing those gases forming a force to support itself. It is capable of turning any gas into a deadly weapon in which it can use to release or commit suicide. It's body is composed of a spherical multicolored sac which suspends a horn-like center body with multiple tiny eyes and a fin facing backward like a fish or a wing of a bat and antennas for sensing, decaying and absorbing the strength of fleshes. Seemingly weak, slow and fragile, it is instead strong in that it absorbs the strength of the flesh of the dead. Spagintti A mass of intestine-like organism that rolls on ground but commonly floats in the air. It's body is covered in open tentacles each with festering sores all connected to a fleshy container in which savors flesh and acts as a feeding mother for the children of festargoids. Of its tentacles, it can feed and carry festargoids and secrete living slime and pus sacks as utilizable byproducts and manipulatable in characteristics. It's songs from its sores superbly amplifies the lethality of all diseases in its radius to the point of gaining extra capabilities from corrosion, liquefaction, nutrient absorption, and many more. Garspak A giant insect-like being with giant sacs on its back. It resembles a cockroach crying from its small and many pores that covers its body with a backside that has many sacs that are in an excited motion. It has eight legs, six shiny green eyes, a lamprey-mouth, and ever changing sizes of sacs on its back. The sacs on its back are weapons that are capable of easily corroding or seeping through adamantium and can be launch with such velocity that it can reach space from the grounds of a planet, the sacs are regenerable and can be used as a form of artillery for practically all purposes of annihilation. Category:Race